1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus capable of sensing moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus of a vehicle, and more particularly to a power steering apparatus capable of sensing moisture.
A power steering apparatus of a vehicle supplies an assistant force for assisting a manipulation force of a driver when a steering wheel is manipulated by the driver. An assistant force supplied by the power steering apparatus is changed according to a speed of the vehicle.
For example, when a speed of the vehicle is high, the power steering apparatus reduces a magnitude of an assistant force, compelling the driver to apply a relatively large force to manipulate the steering wheel. Accordingly, the driver can safely drive the vehicle at a high speed. Further, when a speed of the vehicle is low, the power steering apparatus can increase a magnitude of the assistant force, allowing the driver to manipulate the steering wheel with a small force. Accordingly, the driver can easily drive the vehicle travelling at a low speed.
The power steering apparatus may be influenced by water or moisture introduced from the outside during an operation thereof, and if the influence is strong, the power steering apparatus may not be normally operated, lowering a travel stability of the vehicle.